


In our town of Halloween

by BetsyWayne



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Halloween, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyWayne/pseuds/BetsyWayne
Summary: Хэллоуин — совершенно дурацкий праздник.
Kudos: 1





	In our town of Halloween

Могло пройти хоть пять лет, хоть пятнадцать, технический прогресс мог продвинуться вперёд настолько, что все праздники люди бы проводили не в уютных стенах собственного дома, а где-то на Луне, распивая вино с какими-нибудь вулканцами, но любить Хэллоуин жители Детройта не стали бы даже тогда. Рид видит это в разнообразной тематической ерунде, созданной для вытряхивания лишних денег, когда идет в магазин за кормом для кошки и рассматривает вырезанных из бумаги летучих мышек на витринах. Видит в ярких тыквах, скалящихся ему вслед с соседских газонов, где на крыльце танцуют скелеты или ухмыляются со ступенек черепа.

В рекламе очередного фильма ужасов, идущего в кинотеатре, такого же тупого, некачественного и клишированного, как и двадцать лет назад, но еще способного выдерживать атмосферу праздника и пугать. А большего ведь зрителям и не требуется, кроме как поиграть с собственными нервишками, верно?

И, что удивительно, видит даже в напившихся до бессознательного состояния тупых студентах, устраивающих вечеринки в честь Хэллоуина, выряжаясь в костюмы ведьм, вампиров и прочих шлюх. Из-за придурков, нарушающих покой своим пьяным ором, было уже как минимум вызова три, и пускай дебоши и слишком громкие вечеринки не входили в компетенцию детектива, но их безысходные рожи в участке вызывали у Рида улыбку. Еще несколько дней до конца октября, а этим уже неймется.

Так было двадцать лет назад, когда Гэвин, еще подростком, мчался прочь из осточертевшего ему дома, не желая участвовать во всём это балагане. Да и шестнадцать лет — не тот возраст, чтобы ходить по домам соседей и выпрашивать сладости в нелепом самодельном костюме, типа простыни с прорезями для глаз или дурацкой остроконечной шляпе и швабре для мытья полов в руке. Не подобает образу «крутого» парня, нелюдимого и чертовски одинокого мудака, каким Рид прослыл уже в школьные годы и окончательно закрепил в Департаменте, среди коллег.

Так было и сейчас, только теперь отношение Рида к «празднику» было приправлено неслабой дозой цинизма, язвительности и насмешки, как к какому-то цирку для детишек и студентов с их тупыми пьяными вечеринками в общежитиях. Конечно, в колледже сокурсники звали его на подобные гулянки, собирались у кого-нибудь дома и напивались вдрызг. Наутро Рид, вместе с половиной колледжа, слышал, как кто-то с кем-то переспал под шумок и крикливую музыку в родительской спальне на втором этаже, чтобы затем получить пиздюля от хозяина хаты. Колледж, как и любой коллектив, — самое настоящее змеиное гнездо, где каждый считал своим долгом подставить другого, ужалить как можно больнее и бросить корчиться от растекающегося по венам яда. Слухи здесь — то же оружие, и им необходимо было уметь пользоваться.

Сейчас понимаешь, что ничего в целом и не изменилось ведь.

И Рид старается не смотреть ни на однообразные соседские дома, украшенные дешевыми украшениями из гипермаркетов, пока выезжает из района на основное шоссе. Ни на странные сладости в виде мармеладных летучих мышек или миниатюрных кексиков, украшенных сахарными косточками и черепами, когда забегает в кофейню рядом с участком — пить ту срань из автомата в комнате отдыха почти невозможно, а перед работой Гэвин предпочел бы взбодриться, а не слушать, как скручивается собственный желудок. И уж тем более он игнорирует сделанную каким-то умельцем маленькую пластиковую тыковку на своем рабочем столе, с вырезанной на ней недовольной мордочкой и зеленой подсветкой изнутри.

— Он прямо как ты, когда андроидов видишь, — проходящая мимо Тина по-дружески легко толкает его в плечо вместо приветствия, и ретируется к своему рабочему месту на другом конце помещения быстрее, чем Гэвин успевает сказать что-нибудь в ответ.

Тыковка продолжает скалиться на него из-под монитора, глядеть своими сверкающими зеленью глазами. Детектив, недолго думая, выключает подсветку и закидывает игрушку в нижний ящик стола, прямиком к тому барахлу, про какое он старается не вспоминать. Никаких мыслей о том, кто же этот умник, чью собственную голову за такой «подарок» следует превратить в тыкву, у Рида пока нет, но он более чем уверен, что к концу дня кретин, судя по всему, открывший секрет вечной жизни, себя еще проявит.

Хэллоуин — совершенно дурацкий праздник, и Рид был бы рад, забудь все про него.

Или почти все, потому что отказываться от _такого_ было бы самой большой глупостью в жизни Гэвина. Даже куда большей, чем выслеживание серийного маньяка в одиночку или попытка прикрыть андроида во время перестрелки. Из памяти ведь совсем вылетает такая незначительная мелочь, что машину могут починить или заменить, сохранив все имеющиеся у него в процессоре данные, но жизнь человека подобна одноразовому стаканчику. Повреждения? Летишь в мусорное ведро.

До того, как ступить на новую для себя должность детектива в Департаменте, с упоением и в нетерпении представляешь работу в стиле «Шерлока» или «Настоящего детектива»: похищения и жестокие убийства, заставляющие кровь стынуть в жилах, выбивающие дух погони и запутанные расследования. На деле же ты получаешь «Нэнси Дрю», и большую часть времени бездумно смотришь в монитор, но не в попытках найти нужную деталь или решить сложную головоломку, а за написанием отчета, сдать который нужно было ещё вчера, пускай сказали о нем только в девять утра.

Сегодняшний день не обещал ничего из ряда вон выходящего, только работа с документацией, от которой впору лезть на стену с диким, волчьим воем — конец месяца, черт его дери. Противиться заманчивой мысли скинуть всю бумажную работу на Ричарда, а самому пойти пить кофе и мешать работать другим офицерам, с каждой минутой, проведенной за терминалом, всё труднее и труднее. Жестянка справится точно быстрее, чем он, но для Гэвина это дело принципа. Не просить помощи, тем более у Девятисотого.

А затем детектива вызывают провести допрос небольшой банды ублюдков, решившей устроить себе праздничное ограбление. И Рид готов был поклясться: мало что могло соперничать по тупости с этими ребятами.

Младшие офицеры, пинками присланные капитаном для того, чтобы набираться опыта, а заодно и в качестве поддержки, если преступники вдруг осмелятся сбежать, за пуленепробиваемым стеклом уже переглядываются в неловком молчании, пока наблюдают за шоу, развернувшимся по ту сторону допросной. Задержанные и те в смиренном недовольстве опускают головы, точно несмышленые дети, которых строгий отец поймал за делением сигареты, одной на троих, но не забывают окидывать детектива тяжелым взглядами исподлобья, так и говорящими ему: «Когда мы выберемся из тюрьмы, то первым делом выпотрошим тебя, всю твою семью и твоего кота». В исполнении немого предостережения Рид сильно сомневался: они не были похожи на тех, кто способен порезать себе сэндвич, не оттяпав при этом половину руки, что уж говорить о другом.

Издевательски громкий смех детектива действует на горе-грабителей лучше, чем угрозы разбить их лица и отправить за решетку на пожизненное, и преждевременного освобождения за хорошее поведение никто не сможет гарантировать. А Рид и не смог бы сейчас демонстрировать им настоящую злость — парни обеспечили его шикарным настроением на весь рабочий день, и испортить его могло разве что второе шествие «CyberLife» во главе с Коннором или очередным поехавшим RK. К тому же, придурки явно готовы были сотрудничать, лишь бы больше не слышать Гэвина.

— Ещё раз, — Рид с трудом унял хохот и не удержался, от избытка эмоций хлопнув ладонями по холодному металлу столешницы. — Вы, тупые идиоты, устроили костюмированное ограбление, вырядившись в…

Детектив вновь заходится заливистым, подобным собачьему лаю, смехом, пробежавшись взглядом по краткому отчету, составленному молодым офицером. Это чуть ли не самое странное дерьмо из разряда «забавного до слёз» за всю его десятилетнюю карьеру в полиции.

— «Трое вломились в центр поддержки Киберлайф, нарядившись в костюмы персонажей популярных в начале двухтысячных фильмов ужасов: Фредди Крюгера, Майкла Майерса и Джейсона Вурхиза». Тот, кто составлял этот отчет, просто сраный гений пера, выдайте ему литературную премию, — Гэвин откладывает планшет в сторону и выжидающе глядит на преступников, не переставая хищно скалиться. — Эй ты, пятница недоделанная, имя назови.

Мужчина в потертой, тяжелой кожанке, тут же весь сконфузился, что ну совсем не вязалось с его суровым, бородатым внешним видом, словно очень мужественный пятилетка, которого отчитывает строгий отец. Или, что вероятнее, мать?

— Джейсон… — и ему даже договаривать не пришлось, не смог бы после того, как Рид громко прыснул, проиграв себе в попытке сохранить серьезное лицо.

— А Майкл у нас?..

— Фрэнсис. Фрэнсис Майерс, — почти убито раздается в ответ. Если у этих парней и существовал самый ужасный ночной кошмар, один на всех, то он точно только что осуществился, в лице гогочущего над ними детектива полиции. Что могло быть унизительнее, чем быть поднятыми на смех в центральном отделении Департамента, и не кем-нибудь, а Ридом с его великолепной памятью?

Детройт давно сошёл с ума, еще тогда, когда андроиды были признаны равными с людьми в их правах. Видимо, не все пережили подобный шок, а сегодняшний опыт и вовсе показал Гэвину, что многие из жителей ебанулись в край. Как там говорится, в Хэллоуин вся отбитая нечисть выходит на охоту? А после сегодняшнего дела в допросной мог ли Рид считать себя кем-нибудь вроде Винчестеров, смеющихся такой отбитой нечисти в лицо?

— Погоди, я угадаю, а ты Фредерик, да?

Рид понимал, что смешного во всем этом чертовски мало: из-за действий этих ебланов пострадали люди, и пускай с огнестрельными ранениями никто из гражданских в больницу не попал, но вот психику троица могла испортить неподготовленным бедолагам только так. Додумались ведь до подобной дурости. Отчего-то детектив думал, что всё это осталось в прошлом, когда жители больших городов ещё не были закормлены глупыми ужастиками с детства, как сам Рид, и напугать их нелепой подделкой на персонажа, будто сошедшего с экрана киноленты, было проще простого. Но массовая культура развивалась, а вот мозги преступников — нет.

— Брэндон, вообще-то, — недовольно бурчит «Крюгер», одним своим видом показывающий, как ему сильно хотелось отмотать время назад и не вмешиваться, возможно даже провести этот день с семьей и в своем самодельном костюме Потрошителя ходить с дочкой по домам соседей.

— Тц, скука, как он вообще к вам попал? Не хватало третьего и решили взять первого попавшегося с улицы?

То, что Гэвину выдавали за допрос, превратилось в избиение младенцев леденцами. Провести его мог бы даже зеленый новичок, только недавно вышедшей из дверей Академии, но ощущения потраченного впустую времени, что удивительно, не было.

— Что ж, Отец, Сын и Святой дух Хэллоуина, поздравляю, петь серенады вашему тыквоголовому, как и вы, королю ближайшие пару лет вы будете в тюрьме. — Гэвин не сдерживается от того, чтобы отсалютовать грабителям, пока передает их в руки офицеров и даёт указание запереть их в общей камере. На одиночки можно даже не тратиться — мозг у них, если и был, то тем более один на троих, и выбраться из-под надзора они не смогут, даже если призовут самого Бугимэна.

Гэвин ведь уже говорил, что Хэллоуин — та еще тупость?

…

— Детектив, позволите личный и… откровенно странный вопрос? — Гэвину даже не надо ничего говорить, достаточно убрать со своего лица улыбку, никак не желавшую сходить после допроса тех трех придурков, отвернуться от кофеварки и поднять полный недоумения взгляд на пластикового напарника. — Вы знаете, что после девиации я стал проявлять интерес к человеческой культуре, что я нахожу её… интересной. Я наблюдал за тем, как вы проводили допрос…

— Ричи, не тяни кота за яйца.

Гэвин не сдерживает усмешку, прячет её за тихим фырчаньем. Они с андроидом проводили бессонные, горячие ночи в обществе друг друга, но спрашивать о «личном» Девятисотый всё ещё не считал тактичным, тем более в Департаменте. Не может его поведение не вызывать у Рида беззлобную улыбку.

В памяти Ричарда было столько сведений, сколько никогда не будет в голове у простого человека, даже если этот самый человек посвятит всю свою жизнь учебе и новым открытиям — искусственный интеллект всегда будет на ступень выше. Тем более, в любой момент андроид мог подключиться к всемирной сети и найти отсутствующую в его блоках информацию, но в некоторые минуты всё равно вёл себя как типичный девиант. Доверчивый, задающий, казалось бы, очевидные вопросы, но не понимающий этого, ведь его программа заточена под ведение боевых действий, а не для бытовых дел.

— Хэллоуин, детектив. — Будь Ричард человеком, у него бы наверняка уже глаза горели интересом, Гэвин натыкается на всё тот же обжигающий холод, а в голосе никаких эмоций, только научный интерес. — То, как Вы праздновали его. Хочу понять, что люди находят в этом празднике такого… захватывающего, если можно так сказать.

— Тогда тебе придется искать другого подопытного кролика для своих экспериментов, — пожимает плечами Гэвин. — Я с детства ненавижу этот тупой день. И уж тем более никогда не считал его настоящим праздником, так что иди и допытывай кого-нибудь другого. Тина вон обожает все это дерьмо с тыквами и фильмами ужасов.

— Оу.

Вот уж точно, одно сплошное «оу», лучшей реакции Рид и представить бы не мог, тем более от самого продвинутого творения «CyberLife», их последней разработки, превосходящей едва ли не все предыдущие модели, вместе взятые.

Гэвин прекрасно знает об отношении самого совсем-не-девианта к подобной характеристике. Сравнение с машиной воспринимается им едва ли не как лучшая похвала на свете, как он сам говорит, но где-то внутри электронной души регистрируется раздражение и непринятие подобной формулировки, и с каждым разом душа отламывает всё больший кусок от программы. Не то, чтобы за одну ночь детектив стал экспертом в области робототехники, но слишком часто Ричард из бездушного и подчиняющего одним лишь директивам робокопа превращался в того, кем так отчаянно не хотел являться, несмотря на все усилия «старших братьев» в лице Маркуса и Коннора.

А Рид так и не научился достойно лгать за тридцать лет своей жизни, и не отпускает стойкая уверенность: ходячий детектор лжи распознал его враньё еще до того, как детектив дал ответ, быстро, как будто и вовсе не задумываясь о старых воспоминаниях, и подозрительно сдерживая себя в старой привычке к бурной жестикуляции — сейчас его руки скрещены на уровне груди. Внутренние словари подсказывают, что подобным жестом люди пытаются оградиться от окружающих, «выстраивают барьер между собой и другими людьми». Но та часть его системы, что знала Гэвина уже не первый месяц, оберегала его тупую задницу, когда он рвался из укрытия под обстрел, подсказывала совсем иное. Дать время.

— Тогда, пожалуй, я воспользуюсь Вашим советом, детектив, — улыбается, хитро так, как лис, заприметивший в курятнике самую упитанную курицу и уже вовсю продумывающий план по её поимке из-под носа у внимательного сторожа.

Гэвин, вместо ответа, только делает широкий жест рукой куда-то в сторону стены, мол, так не стой столбом, пока у меня молоко в кофе не скисло от твоей постной рожи. И у самого на душе, по нескольку раз перештопанной и перешитой, как чудовище Франкенштейна, соединенной из неподходящих друг к другу кусков, потому что иных под рукой не было, становится погано.

Хорошая память — и дар, и проклятие, только никогда не узнаешь заранее, чем именно она обернется для тебя в следующий раз. Воспоминания о детстве и подростковых годах, до определенного момента, были наполнены теплотой домашнего уюта, и растянувшие в коварных ухмылках свои острые зубы тыквы притягивали, а не вызывали желание превратить их в кашу. Для Рида дни Хэллоуина были особенными, и пускай пацаном он не наряжался в персонажей ужасов или комиксов, как все его сверстники, не ходил с другими детьми по домам, выпрашивая сладости, но эти марафоны старых фильмов ужасов, какие устраивали они с отцом, стоили того, чтобы провести весь день на диване. Мелочь, но только не для тринадцатилетнего Гэвина, которому, чего греха таить, не хватало всего этого сейчас. И отсутствие хорошей компании и свободного времени ничуть не способствовали исполнению его маленького желания.

— Только, — вдруг останавливается Ричард, — можете хотя бы объяснить, что вызвало у Вас такой смех в допросной?

Гэвин смеётся, наблюдая за ровным, желтым свечением диода на чужом виске. И как объяснить машине, что те люди просто придурки, сплясавшие на костях детской ностальгии, и оттого повеселившие заскучавшего детектива своей тупостью?

— Изучай классику, Ричи, может быть и поймешь когда-нибудь.

Рид никак не мог предугадать, чем обернется для него эта фраза, брошенная вслед андроиду и тут же забытая. Возможно, тем, что Девятисотый просмотрит рецензии и отзывы на популярные фильмы ужасов на IMDb, а затем вновь продолжит доставать его вопросами, после поверхностного ознакомления с тем, что детектив называл «классикой». Только Гэвин совсем не учел одной простой детали: после девиации андроид перенял некоторые черты у не самого лучшего представителя человечества, и умение выбирать самый сложный путь явно не входило в список плюсов.

…

Гэвин давно живёт одним днём и не строит грандиозные планы, запомнив, что как ты день ни планируй, всё равно всё пойдёт насмарку, и даже близко не подступив к тому, как ты его представлял, и вечер тридцать первого октября не становится исключением. Домой детектив заваливается с мыслью о том, что следует покормить кота, пока рыжая бестия не набросилась на его ногу голодным оборотнем, как в том тупом фильме по Кингу. Для себя Гэвин с трудом откапывает в недрах полупустого холодильника коробку со вчерашней китайской лапшой, которую с неохотой уплетает за просмотром какого-то безвкусного трешака по телевизору — очередной ремейк культового и по-настоящему хорошего кино.

Ничего нового, ничего необычного, всё точно так же, как день назад или неделю. Жизнь детектива Рида не отличается разнообразием, даже поход в ближайший бар можно было смело расценивать как нечто выбивающееся из серой обыденности. Как в вечном дне сурка, разве что сегодня за окном шуму больше, чем обычно, и единственный план, созревающий в голове Рида — провести остаток вечера в обществе рыжего комка шерсти и тупого ужастика. Не так и плохо, если представить, что альтернативой этому могла быть погоня за каким-нибудь психопатом, вроде тех трех, которых Гэвин видел утром в Департаменте.

Пока Гэвин не встречает на пороге дома Ричарда, в своём привычном сверкающем белизной плаще, пришедшим на замену униформе андроидов. Точно неприкаянный мстительный призрак, пришедший по его, Рида, грешную душу. А пакеты в руках, явно набитые чем-то съестным, иначе бы кот не пытался всей своей упитанной тушей запрыгнуть туда, чтобы задобрить, и никак иначе.

— Я подумал над твоим предложением ознакомиться с классикой фильмов ужасов, Гэвин, — издалека начинает Ричард, которому все эти людские обычаи кажутся по-своему диковинными, но интересными и притягательными. И, к тому же, люди ведь имеют привычку устраивать совместный просмотр фильмов с небезразличным им человеком. Со _своим_ человеком. — Это может стать любопытным опытом. И заодно поможет понять, что такого люди находят в дне всех Святых.

На губах андроида легкая полуулыбка, настолько искренняя и человечная, что Рид на несколько секунд теряется, пропуская напарника в дом.

— Иными словами, ты приглашаешь меня в мой же дом на хэллоуинское свидание, — не остается в долгу Гэвин, и теперь уже приходит очередь Девятисотого смущаться — непроизвольно проступившая на щеках имитация румянца выдаёт его с головой. — А это что такое… — детектив выуживает со дна пакета небольшую упаковку бисквитного печенья в виде тыковок, внутри наполненного разноцветным желе. Он не видел такие где-то с начала десятых годов, пока сладости в один день и вовсе просто не пропали с полок магазинов, к величайшему огорчению тринадцатилетнего Гэвина. — Где ты откопал их? Научился за день летать в прошлое или готовить? Их же уже двадцать лет как не завозят в Детройт.

— Просто я умею пользоваться поисковыми системами, детектив.

Ричард не знал, кого следует благодарить больше: Тину, переживающую за их отношения почти так же сильно, как за свои собственные, или же самого Рида, под алкоголем и способного разболтать своей коллеге-офицеру и про проблемное детство, и про давно заброшенную традицию смотреть фильмы ужасов на Хэллоуин, и даже про обсуждение сладостей.

Но когда Гэвин, бросив короткое: «Наглая жестянка», тут же увлекает его в поцелуй, понимает — все благодарности можно, и даже нужно, отложить на потом.

Смотреть с Девятисотым фильмы ужасов было даже отчасти забавно. Он понимал законы жанра, понимал все клише, придающие этим старым творениям кинематографа восьмидесятых годов свой особый, неповторимый шарм, но не переставал возмущаться, почему люди спотыкаются на ровном месте, почему герои идут туда, где наверняка поджидает их убийца, спрятавшись за шторой. И, как вишенка на торте: «Почему против Фредди Крюгера никто не пытался применить технику осознанного сна и победить мстительного духа на его же собственной территории». В этот момент Гэвин не мог не подумать о том, что девиация его напарника свернула куда-то не в ту степь, раз вопросы, касающиеся логики, закончились.

Прав ведь был, когда говорил об «интересном опыте».

Рид не привык говорить «спасибо», слишком давно выбросив это слово из своего лексикона, но именно его он шептал в шею Ричарду.

Гэвин ненавидел Хэллоуин, но теперь всё встало на свои места.


End file.
